


chest engraved with you

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (but no foot fetishes), Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankles Worship, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyguard Park Chanyeol, Explicit Sexual Content, Joseon Dynasty, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rimming, Slight possessive behavior, Smitten Park Chanyeol, Thighs, Tsundere Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As a Royal Guard, it would not be abnormal for Chanyeol to be in the vicinity of the Eastern Palace as his own living quarters rest just south ofDonggung. But if anyone were to see him entering the palace doors this late in the day when he has no business to be visiting the Prince, it would be certain that he would draw the suspicion of any passerbys.(The Joseon Dynasty fic where Chanyeol worships Kyungsoo and his Joseon Dynasty ankles.)





	chest engraved with you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to and inspired by @vaniellegg on twitter, who drew [this beautiful art of kyungsoo's joseon dynasty ankles](https://twitter.com/vaniellegg/status/1159623030332461056). it's also based off of a series of tweets by [@lgbtksoo](https://twitter.com/igbtksoo), who mentioned something about chanyeol drooling over lee yool (from 100dmp)'s ankles like it's a sexy victorian nobility thing. 
> 
> i also dedicate this fic to r, who put up with me the past few weeks talking incessantly about this fic! and for putting up with me in general. you're a wonderful friend!
> 
> all you really need to know about the joseon dynasty in this fic are the following items: the guards' quarters really were close to the crown prince's palace, kyungsoo is wearing a slutty version of [this](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/59uonGwteqWu1HK5n8LJApD_WkFb33bTJfz6CFitmmuvItgIyYVP2EXZ8gHUjKjMdQ), these sexy shoes in [red](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/fa/a0/e3faa069db410d5745e6b2e2ddc48e31.jpg), and they're using the lube that they really used in the past! it's called carrageenan which is basically boiled red seaweed. everything else is probably historically inaccurate, including the way i let them say "fuck".
> 
> (title taken from "cherry blossom love song" but warning, i've never watched 100dmp)

The glow of the setting sun peers out weakly through the misty haze of the autumn air, setting low across the pond waters like a gauzy blanket. It’s a beautiful sight, but Chanyeol pays it no mind as he strides across the bridge. His movements are swift but silent as he heads towards the Crown Prince’s quarters, east of the King’s Palace. 

As a Royal Guard, it would not be abnormal for Chanyeol to be in the vicinity of the Eastern Palace as his own living quarters rest just south of _Donggung_. But if anyone were to see him entering the palace doors this late in the day when he has no business to be visiting the Prince, it would be certain that he would draw the suspicion of any passerbys. 

The palace corridors are dark and silent when he enters the Eastern Palace, with only the dull, yellow glow of oil-lit lamps lighting up his path. Despite the eeriness of the silence, Chanyeol’s steps do not falter as he navigates through the stone-brick floors with ease. 

It’s not until he reaches the doors of the Prince’s residence that Chanyeol slows his pace, pausing to carefully survey his surroundings before creeping towards the small set of steps that lead directly into the quarters. When he ascertains there is no one else around him, he continues through the earthen stone halls and makes his way to where he knows the Prince would be. Chanyeol doesn’t linger for another second before he pushes the door open, eyes glinting in the dark as he adjusts to the room dimmed with candle light.

And there he is. Kyungsoo sits on the edge of his bed, his silky, dark hair still pulled up into a neat top-knot and securely fastened with a _manggeon_. The room itself is quite beautiful, extravagant in comparison to the Guards’ quarters. The flickering fire casts a dancing shadow across the floor, and its crackling flame is the only other noise that can be heard beyond their steady breaths. It’s not enough to illuminate much more than the Prince’s face, and his body remains enshrouded in the darkness. None of this matters to Chanyeol, who shifts automatically towards the Crown Prince, like the tide pulling towards the moon. 

Nothing in the room can compare to the beauty of the Crown Prince.

“You are late,” Kyungsoo says at last. There’s a haughty look on his face that sets upon his soft, round face and upturned nose like a mark of scorn. The young Crown Prince looks impatient, even as Chanyeol can faintly make out his silhouette enough to know that he’s lounging back on his bed as if he does not possess any care in the world. 

Chanyeol knows better. He knows _Kyungsoo_ better. And _oh_, the poor Prince must have been waiting for him, all alone in this dark room and without Chanyeol’s thick arms to soothe him, strong hands to caress him, plush lips to kiss him. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says. And he is apologetic, but not more so than he is endeared and helplessly charmed when the Crown Prince’s plump lips set in a moue of discontent. If the Queen was here to see it, she would immediately reprimand Kyungsoo for his unsightly behaviour. “I had matters to discuss following the changing of the guards,” explains Chanyeol before grabbing hold of one of the candles set upon Kyungsoo’s dressing table. 

“But I am here now,” Chanyeol says, as he moves closer to the bed. “And my heart is always with you -- _oh_.” The Royal Guard comes to a sudden stop. The glow of the candle moves with him, finally illuminating the Crown Prince and his beauty at last. “_Oh_, my Prince,” Chanyeol says adoringly, warmth lighting him up inside as he takes in Kyungsoo’s appearance. 

In all his time here as the Royal Guard, Chanyeol has had the privilege -- and he thanks the Heavens every day for his blessed life -- of seeing Kyungsoo in various states of dress, ranging from his commanding _Gonryongpo_, dark blue dragon robes befitting of his title, to his sleep wear; and to his immense pleasure and desire, in various states of undress too, with pale skin and rosy nipples exposed to Chanyeol’s liking. 

But he’s never seen Kyungsoo in _this_, and he wonders where the Crown Prince has kept such a beautiful article of clothing this entire time. Kyungsoo is wrapped luxuriously in a single layered robe, made of a blue silk gauze with lavishly embroidered cloud-treasures. The collar is smooth and round, and the length of the top is short -- much shorter than what would be permissible for the Crown Prince. 

Chanyeol feels his mouth waters when he just barely makes out the peaks of his rosy, stiff nipples just begging for Chanyeol to play with. His narrow shoulders are scandalously bared, the gauzy fabric slipping off loose, exposing the pale and freckled skin. The cool, silk cloth clings delicately to the softness of Kyungsoo’s body, draping seductively along his curve of his hips and falling along the tops of his creamy, plump thighs. He’s helpless to this seduction put forth by the Crown Prince, his eyes trailing greedily along the exposed skin of his legs and -- _oh_.

Adorning his feet are _jeokseok_, shoes made for those of a royal class. But that’s not what draws his attention. The shoes themselves are beautiful and masterfully crafted, but Chanyeol finds the hunger roaring louder inside of him at the sight of the ribbons, a bright and enticing red, twining around the delicate bone of Kyungsoo’s ankles. The vibrancy of the colour contrasts exquisitely against the paleness of his skin; his ankles usually hidden behind the long robes and hardy material of the deer-skin boots he usually wears. Suddenly, Chanyeol finds himself longing to press his lips against the bone of his ankle, to suckle gentle kisses, see if Kyungsoo is as sensitive there as he is elsewhere. 

It’s much, _much_ different from the commanding robes he wears as the Crown Prince, which are heavy and thick and shroud the smallness of his body. And with all the milkiness of his skin now bared for all -- for Chanyeol -- to see, his current attire would never be allowed by the Palace. It’s too provocative, too outrageous. If anyone were to find him like this, dressed up so beautifully and seductively for Chanyeol, it would cause quite the scandal. 

But no more scandalous than if the Crown Prince was found in bed with the Royal Guard, and something akin to possessiveness flares up in Chanyeol. This sight is for him, and him alone. 

Still, there’s something vulnerable about the way Kyungsoo is exposing himself, something that lights a different fire under Chanyeol’s skin, causes his heart to ache in all the right ways as he longs to wrap his hand around his ankle and to press his body against Kyungsoo’s own. He must have spent the time picking this out himself, Chanyeol realizes. He must have laid this out, alone in his quarters, and wrapped himself so luxuriously just for Chanyeol to see. 

There’s a faint blush blossoming high on Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks, even as his face remains stony and unmoved. Chanyeol recognizes the tell-tale signs of the Crown Prince’s blooming desire and his resulting shyness, and he knows the impassive mask is Kyungsoo’s attempt to disguise his increasing need for Chanyeol to touch him, to love him. 

The fire inside him only burns brighter at the sight, and at last, he moves forward until he rests a knee on the bed. Hastily but carefully, he places the candle aside. 

“You are striking,” Chanyeol breathes, his eyes roaming over Kyungsoo’s body hungrily. “You look magnificent, my love.” Lust rises in him, and Chanyeol’s hands graze over the tops of Kyungsoo’s pale shoulders, tugging slightly at the wide collar to expose more of his smooth skin. The wide sweep of his hands continue, brushing teasingly over his chest and the peaks of his sensitive buds before grabbing hold around his small waist. He hears the Crown Prince’s breath hitch, even as Kyungsoo gazes defiantly back at him. In the dim, flickering candle light, he can make out the way his lover’s beautiful brown eyes have been swallowed up by his pupils. 

“Then you must do something about it,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft but strong. It’s the voice he uses when dealing with court matters, and Chanyeol can feel his cock stirring at the sound of it. 

He climbs up properly on the bed, catching Kyungsoo around the waist. His skin is warm even under the silk gauze. “Anything for you, my Prince,” he breathes. 

The charming pink that dusts the tops of Kyungsoo’s cheeks spreads down to his neck when the Prince slings his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. The movement causes the robe to shift and slip further off his shoulder, pooling around his elbows. Chanyeol finds his mouth watering at the sight. He tightens his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the smaller man towards him until the Prince is straddling him. Pressed tightly together like this, Chanyeol can feel the hard outline of Kyungsoo’s cock against his own abdomen. 

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo commands, every ounce of his princely training infused into his voice. Despite the demanding tone, his blush only glows brighter as he trembles in Chanyeol’s arm, hips shifting as he tries to grind against the taller man. The gauzy fabric is already tented at the front, betraying Kyungsoo’s arousal. 

Chanyeol takes in the Prince’s haughty face, doing his best to mask the soft blush on his cheeks and the needy way his hands are tensing and untensing around the guard’s shoulder, and his heart flips in his chest. He can’t help but lean in to take Kyungsoo’s mouth, squeezing at the soft skin under his hands. 

There’s a sigh -- soft, but eager, as Kyungsoo surges forward, licking into Chanyeol’s mouth and leaving him breathless. He slides his hands up until they’re cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks, tilting his face further into the kiss. The Prince is grinding against him now, hips swiveling as he ruts against Chanyeol’s abs, his breath coming out in needy gasps. His own cock is straining against his military robes now, and he shifts uncomfortably as he fights the urge to rut against the smaller man.

When Chanyeol pulls away, he’s treated with the sight of Kyungsoo’s eyes glazed over with pleasure. His lips are swollen, wet with a sheen of spit, and parted tantalizingly. He looks beautiful, ethereal. 

“You amaze me, my Prince,” Chanyeol murmurs against his lips, before diving back in for another searing kiss. The smaller boy’s eyes flutter shut, pressing against Chanyeol greedily. This time, he lets his hands wander until it settles on Kyungsoo’s behind, drawing another mewling gasp from the Prince. His large palms splay over the swell of his cheeks, kneading at the roundness of his bottom as he licks into his mouth, pouring all his love and adoration into the kiss. 

He pulls away again, only for a whine to escape from Kyungsoo’s lips. The Prince’s eyes are dark and lidded as he grinds down against Chanyeol’s cock, eliciting a moan from the taller man. He squeezes at Kyungsoo’s cheeks again, leaning forward to nose behind the younger man’s ear. “Do you know,” Chanyeol starts, his voice low in a whisper. “You are my heart, my love. You breathe life into me. How I wish we could stay like this together. In your bed, making love.” He hears Kyungsoo suck in a sharp breath as he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to the tendon under his ear. 

In his arms, Kyungsoo cranes his neck to give Chanyeol better access. Enticed by the delicate skin of his clavicle, Chanyeol trails his kisses down the pale skin of his slender neck before biting his collarbone lightly, sucking a small bruise into the skin. They have to be careful not to leave any lasting marks on the Prince, lest they expose themselves to the whole kingdom, but Chanyeol feels a shiver go down his spine at the loud groan that Kyungsoo lets out. This is just for the two of them to know, that Chanyeol has had his mouth on him, has marked him as his. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasps at last, squirming in the older man’s lap. “Make love to me tonight.” His voice is breathy, already roughened despite only exchanging kisses. “Make love to me every night. Look only at me. Make me your _whore_.”

His words make him freeze at first, pausing amidst his kisses and his hands stilling. Drawing these honest words from the Crown Prince has always been enjoyable to Chanyeol, breaking down Kyungsoo’s composure until he’s wanton and honest and gasping into Chanyeol’s mouth with wild abandon. But despite it all, the Prince has always maintained a level of propriety and pristine. 

Hearing such a word -- _whore_ \-- fall from Kyungsoo’s plump lips awakes a dark sense of hunger in Chanyeol. With one smooth motion, he pushes Kyungsoo back onto the bed, the smaller boy landing with a startled gasp on the plush bedding. The movement causes his robe to rise up around his thick, strong thighs and Chanyeol slides his hands over the newly exposed skin, palming greedily at the flesh. 

Almost instinctively, Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling the taller man down closer to him. The silky fabric rises up further, and the hunger inside of him only aches stronger; to touch, to kiss, to _consume_. He can feel Kyungsoo’s shoes digging slightly into his back, and his cock twitches as he remembers the delicate way the ribbons wrapped around his ankles. 

“Oh, my Prince. My love,” Chanyeol croons softly, tracing his hand along Kyungsoo’s lips. The Prince meets his eyes, pupils blown and eyes lidded, as his pink tongue flits out to lick Chanyeol’s thumb. It’s an arousing sight, and Chanyeol ruts the hard line of his cock against the softness of Kyungsoo’s inner thigh. “Do you not know how much I love you? If my dreams came true, I would never spend a single second apart from you. You’re my treasure, my life.” He grinds against Kyungsoo, drawing another moan from the smaller boy. “You are _all_ I see, my Prince.”

“Say my name,” Kyungsoo demands, his small hands scrabbling at Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as he lifts his hips to grind back on him. “Say my name, Chanyeol.” He wriggles his hips impatiently, impetuously, and nothing at all like the collected, stoic Prince he was raised to be.

He feels Kyungsoo shudder against him, heat curling low in his belly at the way his Prince gazes at him with barely disguised want. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. His voice is low, liquid heat curling around the consonants and vowels, as if he were caressing the name. Kyungsoo lets out another moan, the heel of his feet digging harder into Chanyeol’s back. He feels his cock twitch from the sensation. 

“One more time,” Kyungsoo gasps, eyes fluttering shut. He takes one hand off Chanyeol’s shoulder, letting it drift down, down, down his silky robe and under the gauzy fabric to stroke at his own hardened length. “Say my name one more time.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers, before sliding his hands to the soft, ticklish skin under the Prince’s knees. He pushes them back, the Prince easily folding until his knees are nearly touching his chest. In this position, cradled between Kyungsoo’s legs, it’s almost as if Kyungsoo’s prettily bound ankles are on display for Chanyeol. Biting his lip, he tamps down the desire to kiss them -- there will be time for that later, and he wants to savour every inch of Kyungsoo. 

Instead, he leans forward until Kyungsoo is in kissing distance once more. “My Kyungsoo. My love,” he croons, before stealing the Prince’s lips in another sweet, tender kiss. His hand reaches down until he’s met with Kyungsoo’s cock, and wraps his own much bigger palm over Kyungsoo’s. The Prince lets out a shuddering gasp when Chanyeol helps stroke his cock with painfully slow movements, his hand thrown back against the sheets as he arches into the pleasure. 

“Ah, _ah_, make love to me, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo moans, hips twitching cutely as he bucks into Chanyeol’s fist. “Fuck me, _oh_!” 

Chanyeol lets out a rough exhale, before abruptly pulling both his and Kyungsoo’s hand away. He pins the Prince’s wrists to the bedsheets, his gaze dark and focused at the way Kyungsoo lets out a whine at the loss, his hips still bucking into the air. “Let me show you my love for you, my Kyungsoo.”

The Crown Prince worries at his plump bottom lips, his eyes wide and curious as he nods shyly. The pink dusting his cheeks is darker now, redder, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss to the roundness of his cheeks. He knows it’s a point of mild insecurity for the Prince, who fears he may not be respected due to his cherubic face, but Chanyeol can’t help but find the softness just charming. 

With a little flutter in his heart, adoration warming him from the depths of his soul to the toes of his feet, Chanyeol slots his lips against Kyungsoo’s once more in an open-mouthed, messy kiss. He drinks in the soft mewl from the Prince before tracing a line down his slender neck once more, this time kissing along the beauty marks that adorn his pale skin. 

When he reaches the collar of the silk gauze fabric, he doesn’t let the hidden skin deter him. For a few seconds, he pauses, admiring the flush decorating Kyungsoo’s face. When the smaller boy aims one of his deadly glares at him, he laughs softly. “You are darling,” Chanyeol says, and then he brushes the pads of his thumbs against Kyungsoo’s chest, where the fabric hides away his sensitive buds.

His reaction is immediate, electrifying. “A-Ah, _mm_, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo gasps out, his back arching into the touch. The royal guard can see the way they stiffen, peaking through the fabric in arousal. 

“You’re so sensitive here today, my Prince,” Chanyeol marvels, tracing his thumb in soft, maddening circles around his nipples over the fabric. Kyungsoo lets out another cry, mouth falling open in pleasure at the teasing touches. 

“I, _oh_, I pl-played with myself there, _mm_, earlier,” the smaller boy confesses, squirming on the bedsheets as Chanyeol continues his tantalizing touch. “Wh-When, ah, _ah_, I was thinking of yo -- _ah!_” his sentences falls away into a broken wail when Chanyeol, fire lighting his veins from Kyungsoo’s revelation, bends down and tongues his sensitive buds over the fabric. He sucks harshly over the silk material, tracing the outline of Kyungsoo’s nipple with his tongue as he continues pinching his other bud. 

“Oh, _oh_, C-Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo cries, his head thrown back as he lets out tiny gasps and claws helplessly at Chanyeol’s military robes. “_Ah_, ah!” He lets out a loud keen, pushing his chest closer to Chanyeol’s mouth, squirming when Chanyeol switches sides to suck at his neglected bud. 

His body feels lit ablaze, spurred on by Kyungsoo’s plaintive cries, and he rocks the hard line of his cock against Kyungsoo’s pliant body. With almost a harsh twist on his sensitive bud with his other hand, he bites down lightly over his nipple before soothing the pain away with a teasing lick. He feels Kyungsoo shudder, his breaths ragged as he bucks into the sensation. Hearing his beloved’s sweet cries has the fire roaring through his veins, and he has to pull back to catch his breath.

There are two distinct wet patches on the garment now, the fabric nearly translucent and revealing the outline of Kyungsoo’s sensitive nipples. The Prince’s chest is heaving, the hem of his robe rising even further. A sheen of sweat is visible across his forehead, and even his neat top-knot looks mussed. Already, Kyungsoo looks on the verge of coming undone, and Chanyeol doesn’t feel too far behind either. 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks when he pauses for a beat too long. His lashes are damp with unshed tears. The taller man only smiles fondly, lacing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hand where it’s resting on his chest, kissing the back of it tenderly. There’s a pleased but embarrassed look on the Prince’s face. Although treated with reverence throughout the kingdom as a formidable Prince, Chanyeol knows he rarely receives any affection. He used to rebuke the Guard for his kisses and soft touches, but now merely squirms with a shy expression.

Chanyeol has long made it his mission to shower the Prince with as much love as possible within closed quarters.

“I love you,” Chanyeol responds, pressing another gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s hand. He feels him twitch a little, maybe out of shock. It’s not the first time Chanyeol has said this to him, brutally honest and almost terrifyingly earnest about his feelings. But it always affects the Prince all the same at first. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, but Chanyeol sees the way heat creeps on his face. The younger man bites down on his lip, turning his head to the side and burying his face in the bedsheets. The tips of his ears are burning red. 

“I love you,” he repeats, before disentangling their hands. Chanyeol sweeps his hand down Kyungsoo’s sides in wide, gentle motions before they find their place on the Prince’s thighs. 

While he’s enamoured by every part of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol has to admit that his thighs are one of his favourites. Strong and thick from his training and horseback riding, they fill out his palms easily. He kneads at them now, watching the sensitive flesh dimple under the pressure of his fingers. Despite Kyungsoo’s embarrassment, he settles his hands underneath his knees to hold himself open for Chanyeol’s ministrations. He lets out a soft moan when Chanyeol’s hands teasingly brush on his inner thighs, close enough to where he wants it most. 

“May I undress you, my Prince?” Chanyeol asks, squeezing again at his supple thighs. 

Kyungsoo huffs, regaining some of the control in his voice even as he spreads his legs wider for Chanyeol to manipulate, tease. “You’ve kept the Crown Prince waiting long enough,” he says crossly. Still, he doesn’t let go of his own legs until Chanyeol guides his hands away, letting his legs fall back down.

With an almost torturously slow pace, Chanyeol traces a finger along the short hem of Kyungsoo’s robe, pausing when he reaches the inside curve of his thighs. When the Prince squirms impatiently, Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle before finally grasping the edge of the robe and pushes it up. He feels his mouth salivate when the Prince’s cock comes into view, hard against his belly and leaking at the tip. 

Inch by inch, Kyungsoo’s pale skin is revealed until the Prince finally takes matters into his own hands and quickly discards of the robe. “You are far too slow for my liking,” he admonishes Chanyeol as he sits up, fully nude and exposed to Chanyeol’s hungry gaze. His body is a wonder of the world, strong with well-muscled thighs, but still soft from the luxuries of the Palace. His mother did always scold him for indulging in the kitchens too often, but Chanyeol would feed him every delicacy in the world if he could afford.

Seemingly uncaring of Chanyeol’s raptured gaze, Kyungsoo leans over next to begin untying the ribbons fastening the shoes to his feet.

Before he’s even properly had time to think about it, Chanyeol springs forward, startling Kyungsoo with the sudden movement, and places one hand over Kyungsoo’s. His hands still mid-movement. “Let me,” he pleads, his voice husky. “Please, my Prince.”

Kyungsoo shoots him a look, arching a thick brow as he slowly drops his hands and settles back on his elbows. His plump lips are pursed in mild confusion even as he hesitantly stretches his legs out on either side of his body. Chanyeol watches him greedily, and knows that Kyungsoo is itching to curl in on himself, fold his legs up by his chest out of the embarrassment from Chanyeol’s raptured gaze. Something in this hesitancy, this shyness that is so uncharacteristic from the strong presence he holds in the Royal Court has his heart racing. 

Only he gets to see this side of Kyungsoo, the feared and revered Crown Prince of Joseon.

He looks ethereal like this, the beautiful silky robe pooled around his nude body as if framing a work of art. The flush staining his cheeks and ears is creeping steadily downwards. It complements the dusty rose of his nipples, Chanyeol thinks as he admires his lover. Against his belly lays his cock, and somehow Chanyeol finds the rosy tip, wet with precum, as cute as the rest of him. And his legs -- splayed out, toes pointing off the bed almost as if he’s presenting it just for Chanyeol. Slowly, the coils of heat in his belly grow tighter and tighter as Kyungsoo blinks up at him, wet lashes clumped together.

With a soft thump, Chanyeol drops to his knees on the wooden flooring, ignoring the slight twinge in his knees as he does so. He moves so quickly that Kyungsoo’s mouth parts in surprise, his round eyes widening almost comically. “Chanyeol--” he begins. 

But then Chanyeol gently lifts one of his feet, cradling it almost gingerly in his hand. The Prince’s mouth snaps close. With trembling fingers, Chanyeol slowly shifts his hold until he has the end of the ribbon held between his thumb and pointer finger. He pauses for a second, before he _pulls_, tugging the ribbon out of its knot. His own breath hitches as the red silk ribbons slowly unravel from Kyungsoo’s ankle, and the shoe loosens enough for Chanyeol to pull off and carefully set on the ground. 

He lifts up the same foot, ignoring Kyungsoo’s soft and embarrassed protest, and admires the bone of his ankle. Despite the thickness of his thighs, there has always been something delicate and dainty about his ankles. Slim and pale, usually hidden behind his powerful princely garb, it feels like a rare treat to have them exposed like this, just for Chanyeol. 

“C-Chanyeol--!” Kyungsoo cries out again when the older man presses a gentle kiss to the top of his foot. But Chanyeol hears the way his breath hitches as he digs his thumb into the arch of his foot, shifting his attention to his ankle. He presses another kiss there, glancing up through his lashes at Kyungsoo. The smaller boy has one hand clasped over his mouth, his face flushed even redder than before. His cock is still leaking steadily against his belly in spite of his embarrassment. 

Chanyeol thinks he could worship the Prince on his knees like this forever, just laving kisses all over the delicate bone of his ankle and his slim calves and plump thighs. 

He switches his attention to the other foot, tugging at the ribbon with the barest hint of impatience this time before his ankle is revealed. Once again, he presses a barely-there kiss against the ankle, listening to the way Kyungsoo’s breath slows, turns shaky as Chanyeol peppers kisses along his ankle. 

His kisses turn hungrier as he makes his way up Kyungsoo’s pale, smooth legs. The younger Prince’s legs are trembling slightly as he mouths at his knee, right over a small scar Chanyeol knows he acquired as a child when he was much more carefree and rambunctious, nothing like the outwardly cold and collected Prince he is now. His hands slide up from where they were rubbing circles on his ankles and up to the underside of his knee, and the Prince twitches slightly at the ticklish sensation. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol murmurs, stroking at the soft skin before pressing his lips against the supple flesh. He’s met with another shaky exhale, and the minute movement of Kyungsoo shifting his legs apart just another centimetre. The taller man can’t suppress the grin that grows on his face at Kyungsoo’s signals of desire, and he presses another kiss on his other thigh.

The Prince lets out a syrupy, sweet sigh as Chanyeol traces a line of kisses into the plump curve of his outer thigh, making sure he’s paying attention and worshipping every inch of his body. He trails back towards his inner thigh, his hands coming up to caress the skin there in maddeningly slow circles, before biting at the softest part of his thick thighs. Kyungsoo reacts immediately, his small hand coming down to cup the back of Chanyeol’s skull as his back arch upwards. His legs fall apart another couple of centimetres.

Taking the hint, Chanyeol bites his thigh again, soothing the sting with broad strokes of his tongue. He takes his time marking Kyungsoo’s supple legs, caressing them teasingly with his large hands as he mouths at his thighs. The smaller boy lifts his hips, rolling them slightly as he lets out another moan, sounding increasingly desperate with each noise he makes. But Chanyeol only smirks, smoothing his hands down his legs and squeezing as he kisses Kyungsoo everywhere but where he wants it. 

He mouths his way back down his thighs with teasing little kitten licks until he reaches his ankles again. His hand wraps entirely around his shin. Slowly, tenderly, he presses another kiss against the jut of his ankle. Kyungsoo shudders, and Chanyeol can’t tear his eyes away from the way the Prince’s mouth falls slack as he lets out another whimper. 

“Chanyeol, _please_,” Kyungsoo pleads at last. Tears are clotting his lashes as he blinks down wetly at Chanyeol. Even through the heat churning his belly, Chanyeol can feel a sense of fondness swelling in his chest.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says again, mouth pressed against his ankle. The affection he feels for Kyungsoo is almost raw, painful in how it fills his heart and his lungs. He kisses the bone of his ankle again, before biting down on it. The Prince lets out a shuddering gasp, his hips rolling up. His cock lets out another spurt of precum, and Kyungsoo moans, long and higher-pitched than before. “I love you,” Chanyeol says, decorating the jut of his ankle with bruises and love bites. 

Kyungsoo keens, his eyes squeezed shut. He looks overwhelmed, like he’s nearly coming undone when Chanyeol has barely touched his cock or his entrance. His cock must be aching by now -- and Chanyeol’s is too, but it’s nothing when he gets treated with a sight like _this_, with the Prince’s face flushed pink and swollen lips slack with pleasure. 

He lifts up his other ankle, biting down gently on the delicate bone as well. He watches, fascinated, at the way Kyungsoo shakes and trembles, a whine escaping in a reedy cry as he tugs at Chanyeol’s hair, still gripped between his fingers. The younger man pants against his bedsheets. 

And then he’s tugging harshly at Chanyeol’s locks again, the sharp pain a welcome addition to his haze of arousal. He lets out a deep groan, turning his eyes from his beautiful ankles to Kyungsoo’s sweet, shy face. The Prince’s throat bobs as he swallows, before his tongue darts out to swipe along his bottom lip. He has a certain look in his eyes, one that Chanyeol easily recognizes as the one Kyungsoo has when he’s carefully thinking about something he wants to voice, but isn’t quite sure how. He waits patiently as he always does, eyes never once leaving Kyungsoo’s even as he continues mouthing at his ankles. 

“I,” Kyungsoo begins at last, throat working as he tries to gather his thoughts. His eyebrows are furrowed adorably, and Chanyeol gives his ankle another kiss in encouragement. “I...m-me too,” he says at last, uncharacteristically meek. His face is even more flushed now, if even possible. It’s adorable, and Chanyeol is helpless but to press another kiss to his ankle as a reward. 

Despite the fondness striking his heart, he feels confusion swimming through his mind as he works through Kyungsoo’s succinct words, unsure of what he’s responding to. The confusion must reflect in his face because Kyungsoo only makes the tiniest, cutest squeaking noise before closing his eyes. 

“Before, what you said,” Kyungsoo tries again, his words coming out haltingly. His face must be on fire with how hard he’s blushing. “M-me...me too.” 

Chanyeol stills in his movements as he processes Kyungsoo’s words -- before it _clicks_.

In one sudden motion, he slides back on the bed, slotting himself in between Kyungsoo’s legs. The younger man lets out a gasp of surprise, his hand scrabbling to clutch at Chanyeol’s shoulders in shock even as his legs instinctively wrap themselves around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol croons, eyes dancing with delight as he strokes his thumb in slow circles on Kyungsoo’s warm, round face. “My lovely, precious, darling Kyungsoo. My soul, my light.” The Prince looks horribly embarrassed, averting eye contact with Chanyeol as he shoves lightly at the guard’s shoulder. It doesn’t even budge him. “Do you love me like I love you?” he asks, thumbing at the high of Kyungsoo’s cheekbones. “Are you responding to my love declaration, my sweet?”

The Prince pouts slightly, most likely unaware of the adorable downturn set of his lips. He turns his face to the side, avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol. He stays silent. 

“Oh, my sunshine,” Chanyeol purrs. “I love you too. You delight my heart so.” 

He watches in fondness as the Prince’s tiny hands slide off his shoulders to grip at the sheets next to his face, pulling them closer to his head in an attempt to avoid his inflamed cheeks. “You must stop teasing me at once,” Kyungsoo scolds, voice slightly muffled. “I am the Prince. You are behaving the most unsightly, my Royal Guard.” 

Chuckling, Chanyeol gently extracts the bedsheets from Kyungsoo’s grip -- rather easily, as the Prince lets his hands be moved. The flush hasn’t left his face, leaving him charmingly rosy. It’s the first time Kyungsoo’s had tried to return his affections verbally, although he certainly does so through his actions, even at the risk of showing favouritism in the Palace. Warmth floods through him at the shy, prickly Prince. 

Leaning down, he nuzzles gently at Kyungsoo’s face until the Prince faces him. The cold, pouting face softens as he gazes at Chanyeol, growing fond and affectionate. Even when his words fail him, Chanyeol knows this look, is as familiar with it as he is with Kyungsoo’s body. The Prince has never needed to say those three words -- or any approximation of it -- for Chanyeol to know innately how strongly and deeply Kyungsoo returns his affections. 

The fact that the Prince is trying nonetheless only strokes the fire raging in his heart, and Chanyeol kisses him again, hand cradling his cheek. It’s Kyungsoo who pushes his tongue past the seam of Chanyeol’s lips, sucking on the older man’s tongue greedily as he sighs blissfully into their kiss. When they pull apart, they’re both breathing heavily. 

“Then, my Prince,” Chanyeol says. He lets his hands wander again, returning to thumb at the Prince’s pert nipples. He delights in the needy whine, Kyungsoo’s back arching once more into the touch. “What would you like me to do with you? I am at your command.”

The Prince lets out another moan, lids heavy and eyes dark. Silently, he reaches for one of Chanyeol’s hand. He grabs hold of it, the difference in the size of their palms starkly clear. “I want you to touch me here,” Kyungsoo whispers. He guides Chanyeol’s hand down until it grazes against the leaking tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. The head of his cock is more flushed than before, the slit glistening with traces of precum. Before Chanyeol can react -- or get his mouth on his cock like he yearns to -- Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Chanyeol’s once more, moving it even further down. “And here, too,” he says. He places his feet flat on the bed before pushing Chanyeol’s hand behind his thighs, grazing past his balls and between his cheeks, to his cleft. “Here,” Kyungsoo says again, this time urging Chanyeol’s hand against his entrance. He feels the smaller man’s rim flutter against the tip of his finger. To his surprise, his entrance is already slick.

Chanyeol lets out a deep groan at the realization, his own cock pressing insistently against the front of his robes. “Kyungsoo,” he breathes out. He works the tip of his finger past his entrance, sliding in easily. The slick, tight walls clamp down on him. His cock throbs. “Kyungsoo, did you prepare yourself for me?”

The Prince nods. Somehow, his face is both one of shyness and haughtiness. “I said you kept me waiting,” he says petulantly, before moaning brokenly when Chanyeol strokes his inner walls, pushing in another centimeter before withdrawing his finger. Kyungsoo’s hips chase the movement, as if he’s trying to draw the finger back into him. 

With a dark chuckle, Chanyeol drags his fingers along the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, just grazing the Prince’s needy entrance with teasing touches that has Kyungsoo’s grip on his hand tightening. “What does my sweet Prince want?” Chanyeol asks smugly. Kyungsoo only lets out a moan, shaking his head stubbornly before rolling his hips down onto Chanyeol’s fingers, trying to take them in himself. 

The Prince whimpers, wiggling his hips again. “Chanyeol, stop teasing me at once,” he says, but the power is lost behind the breathy gasp that escapes when Chanyeol teases his entrance with the tip of his finger again before withdrawing. He lets go of his grip on Chanyeol’s hand, falling instead to grip at the bedsheets underneath him. 

Chanyeol places a light slap on Kyungsoo’s thigh, punishment for his tone. The supple flesh jiggles from the impact. For a second, Kyungsoo falters in his movements, his hips stilling, before he lets out an even louder moan, pretty brown eyes fluttering shut. “_Chanyeol_,” he cries out, a note of desperation in his voice. 

“Yes, my Prince?” Chanyeol purrs, laughing at the frustrated whine. He decides to stop teasing, and runs his large hands over the younger man’s hips gently, before digging his hands into the softness of his waist, his tummy, and back down to his thighs. It’s like he can’t get enough -- he wants to feel Kyungsoo everywhere, and the Prince rewards him with little gasps and moans with every squeeze. 

When it’s clear that Kyungsoo isn’t going to answer him, too distracted by Chanyeol’s running hands, he smiles fondly. Warmth floods through his chest. Squeezing at his hips once more, Chanyeol runs his hand to Kyungsoo’s front, wrapping his large hand around Kyungsoo’s cock in a tight grip, pumping it with steady strokes. Kyungsoo jolts, his legs trembling as he moans again, his hands coming up to cling to Chanyeol’s arm instead. 

“Do you want my mouth on you, my Prince?” Chanyeol asks, voice husky and low in his chest. 

Lost in pleasure, Kyungsoo shivers, nodding with his eyes squeezed shut. “_Oh_, Chan--ah, _ah_, Chanyeol, pl_ease_!”

Chanyeol can’t help the groan he makes, pressing a hand against his own cock to relieve some of the ache. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s cock to wrap his hands around the Prince’s hips again, the smaller man making a hiss of protest at the loss before letting out a yelp when Chanyeol suddenly lifts him higher up on the bed. Kyungsoo is easy for Chanyeol to move and manhandle, and a little trill of delight runs through him when he realizes how pliant the Prince is just for him. 

“Chanyeo_ooh_!” Kyungsoo’s sentence is cut off with a loud moan as Chanyeol bends down and takes him into his mouth, sucking lightly at the flared head. He digs his tongue into the slit, tasting his precum. “_Ah_, Chanyeol!” The Prince gasps. Chanyeol tightens his hold on his hips, stopping him from thrusting into his mouth. 

His tongue flicks playfully over the head again, eyes flitting up to take in Kyungsoo’s reaction. A bead of sweat rolls down the Prince’s neck, his lips slack with pleasure and pupils completely overtaken with black. His obvious pleasure spurs him on, his own hips rutting against the bed in an attempt of relief. 

He pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock with a wet noise, trailing a series of gentle kisses down the shaft only to drag his tongue along the thick vein running down the underside of his cock. Kyungsoo shivers, his hips quivering as he gasps loudly. His reactions are the fuel to the fire in Chanyeol’s own burning desire, and he drags his tongue back up to wrap his mouth around Kyungsoo’s cock. 

Without any warning, he takes Kyungsoo deeper into his mouth, his tongue tracing along the sensitive underside of his cock. Almost as if overtaken with pleasure, he feels Kyungsoo’s firm thighs come up around his head, and he groans loudly, spurred on. Fingers digging into plush thighs, Chanyeol wraps Kyungsoo’s legs around him firmly as he swallows around his cock.

Kyungsoo _wails_, his thick, powerful thighs squeezing around Chanyeol’s head firmly as he drowns in pleasure. His mewls and gasps fill up the silence of the room, sweet to Chanyeol’s ears. It burns the older man like fire, and he pulls off to lick the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock sloppily before swallowing the length again, bobbing his head. He flicks his eyes to look up at Kyungsoo again, sees his dark eyelashes resting again his flushed cheeks, the smaller man’s raking angry lines into the skin of Chanyeol’s arm with trembling, desperate fingers. 

With another whine falling from Kyungsoo’s lips, Chanyeol pulls away again. His fingers wrapping around the base of Kyungsoo’s length, pumping once, twice in firm strokes, and Kyungsoo keeps making those sweet, mewling noises that just makes Chanyeol want to sink his cock into the Prince’s tight heat, inner walls. 

The guard lets out a moan of his own at the thought, and then he’s squeezing Kyungsoo’s thighs again, wrapping his large hands around them and lifting them up slightly. His hips are pulled back next, until his knees are bent in the air, his ass exposed.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are round, questioning. He looks completely unpresentable, and just like how Chanyeol likes it -- strands of silky locks now falling out of his topknot, cheeks flushed with pleasure, lips swollen and bitten. He laughs when Kyungsoo makes a small confused noise, almost kittenish in nature. 

“Can you hold your position like this, my Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, voice sweet and crooning. Then, without waiting for a response, Chanyeol holds his cheeks apart, his thumbs hooked into his rosy rim -- he hears Kyungsoo let out a shaky gasp, but then Chanyeol sinks down, pausing only briefly to admire the way his pretty pink hole clenches on nothing but air, and then he licks a broad stripe over his entrance with the flat of his tongue. 

“Chan-_ah_yeol!” Kyungsoo gasps. He sounds scandalized, jolting as if shocked by a live wire. He freezes for a moment, stilling as Chanyeol licks around his rim in teasing stripes of his tongue, and then it’s like he _melts_, going pliant and moaning loudly as his hips quiver. He hears Kyungsoo exhale roughly, and Chanyeol loves this, loves the fact that despite how long they’ve been together now, how many times he’s taken Kyungsoo abed, that Kyungsoo still blushes like it’s new each time. 

More than anything, he loves the way Kyungsoo goes pliant, loose and open and not at all the wound-up Prince he tries to be. Just for Chanyeol, his Royal Guard of the Palace. He feels a searing heat in his belly as he spreads Kyungsoo apart, burying his face between his cheeks as he drives his tongue into his fluttering, tight hole relentlessly. The faint taste and texture of the thick, sticky lubricant from Kyungsoo’s fingers earlier sticks to his tongue, a searing reminder of how desperate Kyungsoo must be now for Chanyeol to take him. 

A litany of high-pitched moans and gasps fall from Kyungsoo’s lips, the younger man juddering as Chanyeol works him open with his tongue. “Chan_yeol_, a-ah, h_nnng_!” He bucks down on Chanyeol’s tongue in a silent plea. Taking pity on him, the older man strokes one finger around his taut rim, gathering some of the excess lubricant, before slipping it into him. His tight, slick walls flutter and clamp down on his finger as Kyungsoo whimpers at an increasingly higher pitch. 

Kyungsoo’s making so much noise for him, sweet moans that rise higher and higher in pitch, broken, breathy gasps that shake him to his core, his cock throbbing and aching to sink into his warmth. With a growl, Chanyeol tugs his hips closer to his face until his legs are thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulder. He wants to feel Kyungsoo’s thick thighs wrapped around him, wants to be surrounded by nothing but Kyungsoo, his essence, his delicious noises of desperate and pleasure. It’s with equal adoration and lust when he works his tongue alongside his finger, his nose pressed taut against Kyungsoo’s perineum--

\--and Kyungsoo _shrieks_, his hole clenching down _hard_ and his thighs clamping down around Chanyeol’s head on either side as he licks him open all wet and messy, the slick noises of his tongue and finger obscene in the otherwise quiet room. He can feel his lover, his Prince trembling when he thrusts his finger in particularly deep, at an angle that he knows is close to his sweet spot. 

Fingers card through his thick hair, tugging it loose from the _manggeon_ and pulling gently at the roots. “Ple--_ah, ah!_ Ch-Chanye--o_ooh_, please!” Kyungsoo babbles, moaning brokenly against the onslaught of pleasure. “Please, m-more! More, more, _oh_\--”

And then his plush thighs slip off his shoulders as Chanyeol shifts. No more teasing anymore, his cock nearly painful with how badly he wants to come, wants to be inside Kyungsoo. “Are you ready for me, my beloved?” he asks, biting his lip as he staves off the urge to rut against Kyungsoo. 

The Crown Prince nods eagerly, eyes bleary with desire. “Hurry, Chanyeol, _please_,” he pleads. “Please hurry, I _need_ you. I feel so empty, _ah_, n-need you, want you in me, Chanyeol!” he babbles, his own finger now slipping inside his hole. And it’s like Chanyeol’s been lit on fire, because suddenly he can’t wait anymore, suddenly he can’t stand it, he needs to be inside Kyungsoo _now_.

He quickly shucks off his military robes and pulls off the _manggeon_ entirely, carelessly letting it pool on the ground next to the bed. If he was in clearer state of mind, he would have folded it neatly to prevent any creases and probing questions on his untidy uniform -- but all that’s running through his mind is the dizzying thought of Kyungsoo. 

Finally nude, he lets out a hiss of pleasure when he wraps a hand around his cock at last, forming a tight ring around the base as he tries to stave off the pleasure. “Do you have aide to slick you?” he asks Kyungsoo, a note of urgency in his voice as he crawls back on top of the bed. It takes a few seconds for the question to process, before the Prince shyly nods -- somehow still shy despite his brazen words just moments earlier -- and digs under his pillow before revealing a small jar.

He unclasps the lid quickly, the distinct scent of carrageenan immediately wafting through the air. 

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo begs as Chanyeol gathers some of the lubricant from the jar, slicking up his finger. 

The needy note in his voice goes straight to his cock, and Chanyeol wastes no more time before quickly casting the small jar aside and slotting himself between Kyungsoo’s legs once more. The Prince folds gracefully, parting his legs to accommodate Chanyeol. There’s a look of eager anticipation on his face, eyes bright as he watches Chanyeol slip his hands between his legs. The younger man lets out a squeak when Chanyeol starts rubbing the cold lubricant onto his entrance, but it melts away into a sweet moan as soon as Chanyeol pushes his finger back in. 

“M-_oh_-More,” Kyungsoo demands. He wriggles his ass, huffing slightly when Chanyeol ignores him in favour of sliding his finger along the tight, velvety walls in slow, careful movements. He doesn’t tease for much longer though, and he fits in a second finger. It’s a much tighter fit, his inner walls clamping down stubbornly on Chanyeol’s fingers even as Kyungsoo lets out another breathy gasp and a plea for _more_. 

“I-It fee--_ah_\--feels s-so different than w-when I--h_aah_\--when I d-did it,” the Prince gasps, hips trembling. He’s leaking steadily onto his own belly now, the tip of his length flushed to a darker red for how long he’s been kept waiting. “Y-Your fingers are--hn_nnng_, oh, _oh_, so much bigg--a_aaah_!” His sentences breaks off into a wail when Chanyeol pulls his digits out, only to push in with three fingers. 

Another whimper comes from Kyungsoo as Chanyeol works his fingers deep inside him, his cheek pressed tightly against the bedsheets. “Y--_es_,” Kyungsoo gasps, pressing back on his digits with a filthy moan. He trembles when Chanyeol speeds up the pace, driving in his thick, long fingers. A bead of sweat drips down his temple as Kyungsoo rocks down on his finger, watching the way his lover bites down on his lower lip to try and prevent more noises from escaping. 

“Let me hear you, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, punctuating his sentence with a twist of his fingers, brushing up against the Prince’s sensitive bundles of nerve. The way Kyungsoo immediately gasps, arching his back as he grinds down on Chanyeol’s hand, sends a shiver of satisfaction through the older man. Kyungsoo is nearly _screaming_, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as Chanyeol thrusts up against his prostate. It’s obscene, and Chanyeol has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming. 

Another thrust has Kyungsoo scrabbling at Chanyeol’s back. “I can’t--Chanyeol, _oh_, I--” he breaks off into another moan, his inner walls clamping down on Chanyeol’s fingers. “C-Chanyeol, _ah_, m-more, _oh_, please, I n-need to fe--_oh_\--eel you!” A bead of precum wells up as his cock throbs, the beautiful cries of Kyungsoo turning him on beyond belief.

With an obscene slick noise, Chanyeol pulls his fingers out. His cock twitches again when Kyungsoo lets out another moan, his pretty pink hole gaping from the loss before slowly closing up again. This time, Chanyeol wastes no more time before slicking his fingers back up in the jar of slick he had discarded earlier, and stroking his cock from base to tip.

Rubbing the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s hips reassuringly, Chanyeol rearranges them again until the smaller man’s supple thighs and spread over his own, and Chanyeol’s own knees resting on the bed underneath them. “Are you ready for me, my Prince?” he asks, bending down to press a gentle kiss against the Prince’s swollen lips.

“Please, Chanyeol,” says Kyungsoo. All traces of the haughty, cold prince from earlier is gone now, a fact that warms Chanyeol deeply. This is Kyungsoo -- the real him, sometimes shy, sometimes uncertain. Vulnerable, open, honest, just for Chanyeol. 

Lining up his cock against Kyungsoo’s entrance, Chanyeol slowly begins to push in, careful not to hurt his beloved Prince. He watches, enraptured, at the way the ring of muscle slowly opens up for him. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open when the tip pops in past his entrance, his inner walls immediately clamping down on Chanyeol’s cock as they both let out a moan. He feels so hot, so tight around his cock. 

He grits his teeth as he continues sliding in. Kyungsoo lets out a whine, wriggling his hips, as he takes him in, his walls slowly stretching and accommodating his girth. He lets out a whimper before his eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open when Chanyeol finally bottoms out. A blissed-out look appears on his face as Kyungsoo clings to him, trembling all over as stays seated inside him, spearing him inside with his thick length. His cock twitches when Kyungsoo experimentally clenches around him. 

For a few seconds, Chanyeol remains still as Kyungsoo adjusts to the stretch. The tight, slick clutch of his heat around his length is nearly unbearable, and he nearly cries with relief when Kyungsoo writhes on his cock. “Move,” Kyungsoo moans.

Adjusting his grip on Kyungsoo until he’s holding Kyungsoo’s thighs, he slowly begins to pull out until only the head of his cock remains. Then, in one fluid movement, he sinks back in. He watches Kyungsoo’s eyes slip open before fluttering shut again as he buries his cock deeper into the Prince’s silky, searing heat.

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmurs. He caresses his soft tummy and the thick meat of his thighs, squeezing gently at the plump flesh, as Kyungsoo’s inner walls flutter deliciously around his length. “I love you, Kyungsoo.” 

The younger man wails when Chanyeol begins to fuck him, bouncing him in his lap as he pounds into Kyungsoo’s heat. The Prince lets out a cry of pleasure, eyes flying open in shock and his arms wrapping Chanyeol’s neck, as he rocks back down to meet each thrust. His large hands mould themselves around Kyungsoo’s supple thighs, using it as leverage to pull Kyungsoo down to meet his thrusts. 

“O-Oh, Ch_anyeol_!” Kyungsoo moans, his nails digging crescent moons into his shoulders as he clutches onto him. One particularly hard thrust has Kyungsoo shuddering, breaths shaky, his fingers tangling painfully with his hair. The stinging pain only has Chanyeol grinding harder, deeper into him, pistoning his hips rapidly as he fucks into Kyungsoo’s silky, tight heat. 

He folds Kyungsoo nearly in half as he nuzzles the jaw, kissing and biting the line of his neck before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He noses his way back down Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking bruises along his clavicle as the younger man clings onto him, moans escaping from his lips as he loses himself to the pleasure of Chanyeol’s cock driving into him. 

Still on his knees, he pounds into Kyungsoo the way he knows his Prince likes it -- in brutal, powerful thrusts that inches Kyungsoo higher up on the bed, and has the Prince moaning roughly. He’s a squirming mess of want, crying out desperate as Chanyeol slams dizzyingly into him, sucking another bruise into the pale slope of his narrow shoulders.

“Cha--_aaah_\--!” gasps Kyungsoo when Chanyeol grips his thighs again, pulling his legs to wrap around his waist instead. This new angle makes Kyungsoo go wild, jerking and wailing after a particularly hard thrust that pounds into his sensitive bundle of nerves. His hips twist for more, chest heaving and pink. He looks ethereal, stunning, and Chanyeol can’t get enough of him.

Biting down on his lips, he increases his pace. He can feel Kyungsoo’s ankles lock around the small of his back -- and it makes him lose his head a bit, his grunts turning nearly animalistic as he slams into Kyungsoo with wild, powerful thrusts. He pounds in mercilessly, delighting in the wanton cries as Kyungsoo wails on his cock, his inner walls fluttering from the friction. 

With one hand, he shifts Kyungsoo’s legs until they’re cradled in the joint between his bicep and forearm, his legs bent and ass raised. He rises on his haunches, tugging at Kyungsoo’s legs once more until it’s now resting over both his shoulders. The way Kyungsoo lets him manhandle him, rearrange him as he desires, leaves a thrum of want in him and his cock throbs from where it’s encased inside Kyungsoo. The change in angle has him driving in even deeper than before, and Chanyeol curses when he feels Kyungsoo involuntarily seizing up around him, his back bending in a perfect arch as Chanyeol presses into him.

The older man runs one large hand along the smooth, pale leg that rests on his shoulders, massaging and kneading at the supple flesh. At this angle, Kyungsoo’s legs are at the perfect height for him to kiss -- and he doesn’t hold himself back, sucking dark bruises along the thick meat of his thighs. 

The Prince lets out a choked moan at the sensation. He feels Kyungsoo’s walls flutter around his cock as he bites into the meat of his thighs, soothing it with teasing licks of his tongue. The pressure sends sparks up his spine. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol rasps, his breath harsh and heavy. Kyungsoo moans breathily, fingers scrabbling still at Chanyeol’s arms. 

He loses himself in the smooth glide of his cock inside of Kyungsoo’s tight heat, kissing, biting, sucking into Kyungsoo’s thighs as he fucks the smaller Prince. The friction and glide of wet, tight heat trying to close around his cock sends sparks down his spine, a familiar tension building up into a crest of pleasure as his lover sobs from pleasure. 

Another well-aimed thrust has Kyungsoo seizing up tight around him. “Oh, oh, oh -- _oh_ \-- Chanyeo-_oh_!” he sobs, his own cock a sopping mess from the smear of precum leaking from the slit. Chanyeol lets out a moan as he watches the way his cock spears into Kyungsoo’s heat, the rim of his hole flushed red from abuse. 

All that can be heard in the room is the mixture of their rough breaths, broken gasps. Kyungsoo’s is sobbing now, tears flooding down the roundness of his cheeks as he _screams_ every time Chanyeol’s cock nudges against his sweet spot, the friction proving overwhelming for the Prince. He clamps down around his length again when Chanyeol bites at his thighs once more, adding another bruise to the pale, creamy flesh. 

“I --” Kyungsoo gasps, his voice breathy and blurred. He tosses his head against the bedsheets, a film of tears sticking to his lashes. “I -- _oh_, oh, oh!” Too blissed out to talk, his voice breaks off into a sob, hips rocking against Chanyeol. 

And Chanyeol loves it. He loves it when Kyungsoo gets like this, his defenses broken down -- the stoicism and heaviness he carries with him as the Prince, all the burdens of leading the dynasty, everything melting away into this point where they’re connected. His nerves feel ablaze, and he tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s thighs, even as an overwhelming sense of love, _want_ takes him.

“Yes, my Prince?” says Chanyeol, his voice dark and smooth like a caress. His cock pistons in and out of Kyungsoo’s greedy hole, slamming into Kyungsoo a punishing pace. The Prince’s back bows, incoherent cries falling from his lips. The hot, heady feeling in his core grows, tightens, and Chanyeol quickens his pace once more. His hand slides from his thighs until it’s tucked underneath Kyungsoo’s knee. With one fluid motion, he bends his leg towards Kyungsoo’s chest, and then wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s slender ankle, before kissing the delicate jut of his ankle like a mouth. 

Kyungsoo’s cries only grow louder, his moans now increasing in pitch as Chanyeol thrusts into him. He’s panting, legs pinned against his chest and splayed wide, his ankle in Chanyeol’s gentle gasp as the older man presses tender kisses and sucking bruises in a ring around the bone. “Ch -- Ch_aaahhhh_!” Kyungsoo’s throat closes up when Chanyeol bites down again on his ankle while thrusting into him. “I -- _oh_ \-- I -- h_nnnnn_!”

A searing pleasure rises in his core as he rocks into Kyungsoo’s slick, tight heat. “Yes, Kyungsoo? Tell me, my love,” says Chanyeol encouragingly. He presses yet another kiss to the bone of his ankle. 

“_Ah_,” Kyungsoo gasps, eyes squeezed shut. It flutters open, tears gathering in the corner. “Ah, Chany_eol_, I -- I lo-love, _ah_, I love y-you!” He wails when Chanyeol bites down on the jut of his ankle. 

And, _oh_ \-- the hot pressure of heat rushes through Chanyeol at Kyungsoo’s words. He stills his movements, a protesting whine falling from the Prince’s lips. “I love you too, my sweet Kyungsoo,” he husks out. His cock twitches and throbs from where it’s joined in Kyungsoo’s body. “I love you more than the moon, more than the stars.” He kisses each word against Kyungsoo’s ankle, like a promise. “I would betray this whole nation if I could be with you forever, my love.” 

Then, he slides his hands back up to squeeze around Kyungsoo’s hips, the smaller man’s legs falling splayed around him. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” he says, before setting up a punishing pace immediately. 

Kyungsoo _screams_. 

Each thrust has a choked moan erupting from the Prince’s lips, helplessly drowning in pleasure as he clenches around Chanyeol’s thick length, his hips jerking up with each shaky gasp. The older man tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s hips as he slams into his silky heat in powerful, rough thrusts that jolts Kyungsoo’s smaller body. He’s sure to have bruises decorating his hips, to add to the marks around his thighs and ankles, a thought that only brings Chanyeol closer and closer to his climax as animalistic grunts fall from his lips. 

“I lov -- _ooh!_” Kyungsoo’s sentence breaks off into another moan. Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo gasp, can feel him shaking in his arms as he wails with each thrust. Scrabbling for purchase on Chanyeol’s shoulders again as Chanyeol fucks him, his nails dig into the flesh of his back, leaving dark, angry lines that Chanyeol relishes. He feels marked -- and he’s Kyungsoo’s as much as Kyungsoo is his. 

He watches as Kyungsoo comes undone beneath him, the beautiful Prince moaning and keening as Chanyeol buries his length inside the clutch of his heat, the inner walls fluttering around his cock. Warmth, love, and affection fills Chanyeol’s chest as he takes in the way Kyungsoo wails as he slams into him, the pressure building at the base of his spine. 

Distantly, they both know that their love is doomed. There is no way their society would allow for a Royal Guard to lay with the Crown Prince. There is no way that Kyungsoo would be able to abdicate his throne -- to throw it all away, to tarnish the name of their kingdom -- all for Chanyeol. He wouldn’t let him, would rather kill himself than to see Kyungsoo fall from grace. Not when so much responsibility already rests on the Prince’s slim shoulders.

But away from the watchful eyes of the nation, away from the Palace and the noblemen, none of that matters. None of that matters now when it’s just the two of them, just the two of them and the love they have for one another. Here, in the din of Kyungsoo’s room, his walls have completely crumbled. And he looks ethereal like this, a flush high on his cheeks, tears welling in his eyes, swollen lips parted as he moans with pleasure and cries out Chanyeol’s name. And, Chanyeol can’t help but think that this is a sight just for him -- a sight only for Chanyeol to see. 

Kyungsoo is always beautiful, but completely falling apart at the seams, speared on Chanyeol’s cock, moaning so shamelessly and wantonly -- it drives Chanyeol completely _crazy_.

Desire pangs deep inside him. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” says Chanyeol. He feels an ache growing in him, a coil tightening around his abdomen as he feels himself growing closer and closer to the edge.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moans. “Chanyeol, _ah_.” He squeezes his thighs tight around Chanyeol’s waist again. “Ch_anyeol_, ah, _ah_, Chanyeol!” He babbles Chanyeol’s name, chants it like it’s the only word he knows, shuddering hard as he melts under the taller man’s powerful thrusts. “Chanye-Ch--_oh_, I lo-love you s-so, _ooh_, much --” Kyungsoo’s words dissolve into a scream as he comes, cum spurting from his cock and onto his tummy, his chest, his pretty pink nipples. His back bows in an arch as his tight hole closes up around Chanyeol’s cock, a delicious pressure around his length that has his hips stuttering, his pace growing erratic as he fucks Kyungsoo through his orgasm. “Chany_eol_!”

There’s a white noise rushing in his ears, the fire in his chest burning brighter and brighter until it’s like it explodes and stars erupt in his eyes, pleasure overtaking him, cresting over him in waves, groaning brokenly as he cums into Kyungsoo’s tight clutch around his cock. It’s intense, more intense than anything else Chanyeol has experienced before, and so, _so_ much as he rocks his hips. He hears Kyungsoo whimper, a series of cascading waves of pleasure crashing through him until finally, it sweeps out, leaving only the faint gasps of breath. 

He slumps onto the bed, on top of Kyungsoo, who’s panting raggedly. “How are you feeling, my Prince?” He asks, maneuvering them both until they’re both lying on their sides. Chanyeol’s still buried himself him, and he feels the Prince clench weakly around his length, eliciting a strangled moan from them both. 

“Mm,” Kyungsoo sighs. His inner walls flutter around Chanyeol’s now softening length, but still, he does not pull out. “Feels good,” he says dreamily. “Love you so much, Chanyeol. Love you in me.” His words are slurred, eyelids half closed. 

The sleepy murmurs from Kyungsoo leaves an ache in his chest, like someone’s carved a hole inside him and drained all the blood in his veins, only to replace it with an overwhelming sense of love and affection he feels for the Prince as his only life source. He wants nothing more than to cherish this man. To treat him like the treasure he is.

He wants to marry him.

“I love you too, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers back. Quite a few strands of hair have fallen from the Prince’s topknot and are plastered to his face, and Chanyeol tenderly brushes them away before pressing a soft kiss to the Prince’s forehead. 

In a moment, Chanyeol will need to pull out, and Kyungsoo will whine and protest. Chanyeol will kiss him -- like he always does -- and clean every inch of his body as gently and tenderly as the Prince deserves -- like he always does -- and lay back down next to him, holding him gently, like he’s the most precious thing in the world -- like he always does -- before they both jolt from their light slumber and Chanyeol has to hurry back to his quarters, afraid of being caught by the maids in the morning and what it may entail for the Crown Prince if he was -- like he always does.

But for now, he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, squeezing him around the middle as he tells him he loves him, again and again. And Kyungsoo -- cold and unaffectionate in the eye of the nation, seemingly so strong and with a presence even larger than life -- feels small, vulnerable, fragile in his arms. But for now, he holds Kyungsoo tight around him, their bodies still joined together, as if they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you end up writing 11k porn about joseon dynasty-era ankles!


End file.
